


i’m yours, you’re mine

by honeyhaechann



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Drinking, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Vomiting, not literally tho, rip taehyun, soobin is a gamer boy, soobin is in love, yeonjun literally gets drunk with his friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyhaechann/pseuds/honeyhaechann
Summary: when soobin enters the dorm and tosses his hat and mask on the counter, he’s so tired and overcome by how toasty it is inside that he heads straight for the bedroom without a second thought. taehyun ought to be asleep by now, he concludes, as he flops onto his bed and curls up under the sheets. it’s most definitely 4 am, but he could use no sleep as an excuse to avoid people later.anything to hide his feelings for yeonjun.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95





	i’m yours, you’re mine

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so awful at makeout scenes😭  
> anyways please enjoy my awful attempt at a yeonbin fic mwuah
> 
> ps i genuinely have no idea what their dorm looks like lmao

soobin is sitting on the couch in some oversized plaid pajamas with somebody’s—definitely not his own—nintendo switch sprawled across his lap. it’s well past midnight, but he only has one character left on super smash bros to unlock. after hueningkai accidentally (he claims it was an accident, though soobin’s sure one of his hyungs put him up to it) erased all of soobin’s progress on the game, he’d spent weeks of sneaking the device out after practices to work up to the point where he is now. which is why he figured that staying up waiting for the oldest in the group to return from his “drinking session with friends” was a great excuse to unlock whoever lurked behind that...oddly obvious outline of a piranha plant. 

soobin’s peaceful battling, although he was sort of distracted and not really having the greatest time anyways, is interrupted when he hears the sound of jangling keys rapping against the door and catches sight of a rather rosy yeonjun stumbling through the doorway. he’s painfully ungraceful, but soobin thinks it looks great on him. 

yeonjun lets out a giggle, and it’s the most adorable noise soobin thinks he’s ever heard and ever will hear again, and oh god, is he smirking? soobin clears his throat softly and gives the older boy who’s leaning against the door,  _ panting  _ for fuck’s sake, a welcoming smile. 

he looks completely out of it, soobin determines, as he turns around on the couch and places his chin against the back of the piece of furniture to watch yeonjun through his bangs. 

he wonders who yeonjun even went out with, but that was definitely a question for later when the older member was...somewhat sober. 

soobin doesn’t even register that yeonjun is trying to talk to him with his awfully slurred words until he’s leaning in front of him, face so close soobin can practically taste the soju on his breath. 

“why are you,” yeonjun takes a shaky finger and pokes the leader right in the chest where his puny little heart is running in circles, “still up.” he pops the p at the end and raises his brows, looking into soobin’s soul with his beady eyes. 

soobin swallows dryly. he knows trying to explain anything to a drunk yeonjun is absolutely helpless, so he opts for a simple “was waiting for you”.

yeonjun gives him a wide, no teeth smile at that and bumps their heads together—a little hard, mind you. 

soobin winces at the action and takes into consideration the bruise that’s definitely going to form on both of their heads as he laughs into the thick air. 

“how much did you drink, good god,” soobin comments when yeonjun stifles a burp underneath the back of his hand. yeonjun pulls their heads apart and stumbles around the couch until his hand lands on soobin’s thigh and he can awkwardly flop himself onto him. 

head haphazardly thrown in soobin’s lap, yeonjun brings a hand up and starts counting his fingers. once he goes through 5 fingers twice and lands on a third, he laughs lightly. 

“a couple?” 

“choi yeonjun, you are utterly and  _ completely  _ helpless,” soobin mumbles as he pats said boy gently on one of his cheeks. 

yeonjun lets out a noise that the leader is positive was supposed to be a laugh, but it comes out roughly and forces a wet cough from his mouth. he wipes his sleeve across his mouth and smiles up at soobin through hazy eyes. 

soobin stares at his dark eyes for longer than he’d like to admit before letting his own eyes wander over his face. yeonjun’s eyes are puffy and hardly keeping themselves open, and his equally swollen lips are slightly parted as he breathes in an irregular pattern. soobin has to admit, if he thought yeonjun was gorgeous on a normal day, he looks absolutely  _ ethereal  _ now with his rosy cheeks and exhausted features. 

cutting his thoughts short, yeonjun shoves an elbow straight into soobin’s crotch and pushes himself upright. he jumps to his feet and stumbles out of the living room while soobin is bent over his knees, heavily breathing in pain into his pajama pants. 

after a minute or so, soobin takes a deep breath in attempt to compose himself before standing up and not so gracefully carrying himself after yeonjun. 

he reaches the bathroom door and pushes it open with the hand that isn’t currently wrapped around his middle. yeonjun is seated on his heels in front of the toilet, saliva dripping from his lips and into the toilet. his cheeks seem to have gotten redder than they had been minutes before. 

soobin’s not sure whether he’s thankful for the elbow to the groin for sparing him from the possibility of getting thrown up on or not because it still stings like a bitch. 

he pushes the thoughts aside when yeonjun lets out a gag and forces his head over the toilet bowl, the alcohol burning his throat as it comes up and splashes inside. yeonjun’s back contracts as he retches a second time, and some of the vomit splatters onto the toilet seat and down the front of his shirt. 

soobin’s glad that the older is drunk right now, or else he’d have to deal with both a sick and crying yeonjun. a little sickness he supposes he can handle, but a crying yeonjun is  _ not  _ something he wants. 

soobin opens the cabinet underneath the sink and pulls out a roll of paper towels. he figures they’d be more useful than some thin toilet paper and goes to work wiping the gross liquids from the toilet seat, all while keeping a cautious eye on yeonjun in case he throws up again. 

yeonjun still sits on his heels, his head now sleepily hanging downwards, chin sticking to the vomit on his shirt. soobin almost gags at the smell floating around the room as he lifts yeonjun’s head up and cleans underneath his chin. 

soobin carefully shoves a clean paper towel right up against yeonjun’s sweaty face as he pulls up the bottom of the boy’s shirt. he successfully gets it over his head without making a mess and throws it into the trash can with all the paper towels—sober yeonjun would probably beat his ass for it, but that poor shirt was a lost cause the second it was put on. 

hoping that nothing got caught in the creases of yeonjun’s neck, soobin flushes the murky toilet water and lifts the boy up by hooking an arm under each armpit. yeonjun lets out a startled huff and slowly opens his eyes to look at where he had been placed in front of the mirror. 

yeonjun scrunches his nose up at his reflection before reaching a limp hand out towards the toothbrushes lined up on the wall. 

“soobinnie~help hyung brush his teeth,” he mumbles, and soobin barely understands what he says with how raspy his voice sounds. 

soobin complies and grabs yeonjun’s toothbrush from the wall, putting water and toothpaste on it for him. he hands it to yeonjun in hopes that he can do it himself, but after a pitifully failed attempt at lifting his arm, soobin ends up placing his hand over the yeonjun’s and glaring him down in the mirror as he brushes his teeth for him. 

yeonjun has a dumb smirk on his face, and soobin would be flustered if the older was sober, but he wasn’t, and he needed to get to bed right this instant because soobin was tired and overwhelmed and—

yeonjun lowers the toothbrush from his mouth and spits into the sink, not even bothering to turn on the water. 

“that was nowhere near 2 minutes,” soobin deadpans. “couldn’t you turn the water on? or at least warn me?”

he receives a shrug, and yeonjun wiggles his clammy fingers out from under soobin’s grip on the toothbrush. 

_utterly and completely helpless_. 

soobin makes sure to wash the remnants of yeonjun’s toothpaste down the sink and puts his toothbrush up before turning him around and placing his hands on the boy’s bare shoulders. 

“where do you want to sleep? and decide quickly because we both should’ve been in bed a long time ago.”

yeonjun doesn’t answer and instead opts for scanning the leader’s face, a small smile tugging at one corner of his mouth. it’s so painfully obvious when his eyes stop at soobin’s lips, and he licks his own while soobin just watches. 

“i can sleep in the living room,” yeonjun mumbles with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. and then it happens before soobin can even blink his eyes:

yeonjun looks down and grabs soobin by his hands that had previously slid off his shoulders. his warm fingertips send shocks up soobin’s arms, and he feels the warmth flow through his entire body when yeonjun leans in and kisses him. _kisses_ him, for fuck’s sake. soobin doesn’t react, his eyes don’t even close. he doesn’t let them leave yeonjun’s face, not even when he pulls away after a second or two. 

it’s not that soobin didn’t enjoy it, he was just  _ very _ very shocked. and now he’s staring at yeonjun like he’s an idiot while his heart threatens to beat out of his chest. could yeonjun hear how fast it was beating? maybe he could, maybe the way soobin is staring at him through half-lidded eyes would tell him all he needs to know. 

the expression yeonjun receives lets him know that whatever just happened will definitely be up for debate in the morning, but in the meantime they have a different problem, one other than the way soobin’s lips are tingling with the buzzlike aftermath of yeonjun’s kiss, if you could even call it that with how quick it was. 

taehyun’s standing outside his bedroom door in all his half-awake glory, and judging by his widened eyes that linger on the eldests’ attached hands—well, taehyun had definitely been standing in that spot for some time. 

“t-taehyunnie? it’s not—“

soobin doesn’t even finish what he’s saying as taehyun turns around and retreats back to the safety of his room, probably to hide under his blankets and try to convince himself that he was totally dreaming. there was  _ no way  _ he just saw yeonjun and soobin kiss. that’s so absurd; silly brain!! why would they do such a thing?

yeonjun lets his grip on soobin’s dainty little fingers slip, and all the warmth in soobin’s body seeps out of him. he looks away, looks anywhere  _ but  _ at yeonjun, who is still shirtless in front of him with his back against the sink, bottom lip behind his teeth portraying how he is absolutely just the  _ slyest  _ motherfucker. 

thankfully, yeonjun is the first to clear his throat and say something. 

“goodnight, soobin.” 

he doesn’t touch soobin, doesn’t give him a hug or maybe another kiss—not that soobin was waiting for one—doesn’t even give soobin the chance to make eye contact with him. he simply scoots away from the counter and exits the bathroom, an obvious drunkenness still showing itself in the way he clumsily stumbles towards the couch. 

and soobin resorts to staring after him, even after yeonjun is well past out of it, even when his snoring is screaming through the living room. soobin keeps staring, wondering whether it was drunk or sober yeonjun who had kissed him just a minute ago. if the roles were reversed, would yeonjun have been disgusted by him?

soobin shifts from foot to foot on a single tile in the bathroom with one hand in a pocket of his pajama pants and his index finger and thumb of the other rolling his bottom lip between each other. 

okay so, yeonjun probably would have been disgusted—no, scratch that—had the roles been reversed, yeonjun would act like nothing had ever happened, maybe spare soobin some embarrassment because it’s quite painfully obvious the way he’s just head over heels for the group’s oldest member. 

soobin makes a mental note of this: act like nothing happened because yeonjun sincerely has no feelings whatsoever. choi yeonjun does not love you. remember that later when you want another goodnight kiss. you’re not getting one. period. 

oh but  _taehyun_. 

to put it simply, soobin was what the folks at home would call absolutely fucked. this was a yeonjun vs soobin problem—taehyun did not fit into the equation at all. 

this would be so much easier to fix if the kid had just stayed in bed, soobin decides. maybe they were too loud. he should’ve shut the bathroom door. 

soobin pauses his anxious foot shifting and lets out a loud sigh. he truly does not want to face taehyun ever again after the incident, but in spite of that, he smacks the bathroom lights off and drags his sock-clad feet across the hardwood floor. 

it’s probably so so dirty under the fuzzy white material, and soobin starts to think that maybe he should vacuum. at this ungodly hour? maybe not. that’s so soobin of him, why would he want to clean now?

soobin stands in the middle of the living room looking like a disheveled mannequin for a couple seconds. does he go back to the bedroom and risk taehyun being awake and asking questions, or even worse, flat out scolding him for his actions? or should he crash in the living room where yeonjun might wake up and take it the wrong way? maybe sober yeonjun would remember what happened. 

and so soobin does the most logical thing he can think of to do at 3 am: go for a walk. there’s not much he can do so early, but he doesn’t really think that through too much as he grabs a mask and bucket hat and heads out the front door of their dorm. 

there’s a bit of a chilly wind floating around the dimly lit sidewalk in front of the dorm, and soobin laughs at himself as he shoves his hands in his pockets. that’s so funny, he’s genuinely so out of it that he forgot a jacket. how dare he; curse this stupid lovestruck brain of his. 

soobin spots a rather lonely looking bench (so fitting, don’t you think?) a little ways down the sidewalk and treads up to it. he takes a seat and clenches his teeth together at the icy cold that sabotages the underside of his thighs. 

it would be nice to have someone to lay against on that flimsy, cold as fuck bench. yeonjun would make a rather nice pillow, but he’s most definitely out of the question. soobin doesn’t even know how he’s gonna face the guy once he gets back to the dorm. maybe he’ll have to fake a cold or something to have an excuse to lay in bed all day.

normally, soobin would be horrendously ecstatic to have a day off. now as he sits shivering under a flickering street light—well, he’s not exactly too sure what he’s supposed to do with himself. he supposes that as hard as it may be to find an excuse to avoid yeonjun and even taehyun once the asscrack of dawn arises, it would certainly be easier than the schedules that he can’t get out of. let’s face it; at least he doesn’t have a photoshoot with one of them for a while. 

a disturbingly cold gust of wind smacks into soobin like a freight train and seeps through his thin clothing. he finally gives up on saving his embarrassment and slowly heads back to the dorm. why was he even the one who was embarrassed? it’s not like he did anything wrong. no, yeonjun was the one who grabbed him by the hands and stole a kiss. 

when soobin enters the dorm and tosses his hat and mask on the counter, he’s so tired and overcome by how toasty it is inside that he heads straight for the bedroom without a second thought. taehyun ought to be asleep by now, he concludes, as he flops onto his bed and curls up under the sheets. it’s most definitely 4 am, but he could use no sleep as an excuse to avoid people later. 

anything to hide his feelings for yeonjun. 

— — 

yeonjun’s never been hit head first with a semi truck, but the moment he wakes up on the couch with a massive fucking migraine, he thinks that this must be what it feels like. 

he props himself up on his elbows and squints around the living room, wincing every time he accidentally stares directly into the sunlight that’s streaming through the window. 

yeonjun scrunches his nose as he smells something awfully similar to soju, and when he lowers his head it hits him; he definitely needs a shower. so he lowers his feet to the floor and stands on wobbly legs before walking like a newborn giraffe to the bathroom. 

yeonjun looks at himself in the mirror and chokes out a very loud, very unintentional laugh. his cheeks are bright red, and just about every feature on his face is somewhat swollen. there’s even a random bruise on his forehead, and he starts to wonder what the hell he even did last night. 

his once pretty pink hair was now sticking up everywhere, making him look like some 2d character. and oh, where was his shirt? yeonjun looks around the bathroom and spots it laying right in the trash can. what the absolute fuck. 

he squats next to the counter—his knees let out some oddly concerning popping noises—and carefully picks up the shirt with two fingers. it reeks of alcohol and something else that yeonjun can only assume is vomit, and he drops it back into the trash can. 

so yeonjun can conclude a few things. 

  1. at some point or another, he threw up on himself
  2. he must’ve absolutely demolished something with his poor forehead
  3. somebody had to have been up with him



yeonjun hasn’t been straight up wasted many times, but usually he remembers more than he is now. however, he simply shrugs and starts preparing himself for a shower. 

he tosses his clothes onto the floor and quickly gets in, savoring the warm water. he has no idea what time it is or whether he’s going to do anything all day, but he decides against a lengthy shower anyways. 

after washing his gross hair and going over his body twice just to make sure nobody can tell how much of a mess he was several hours ago, yeonjun turns off the water and wraps his body in a towel. he lets his hair air dry so that he doesn’t wake any of the members up and walks into the group’s shared clothing room to find something to wear. 

yeonjun truly doesn’t plan on doing anything for the day and throws on some sweatpants and one of hueningkai’s oversized tshirts. he towel dries his hair to the best of his abilities, slaps on some moisturizer, and returns to the couch. 

it’s only 10, and yeonjun figures the rest of the members should be up soon. he picks up his nintendo switch from the coffee table and opens super smash bros; soobin’s been going at this game nonstop, and the leader genuinely thinks the other members haven’t noticed. 

speaking of soobin, where is he? yeonjun thought he would’ve been up by now, but maybe the rest of the group had been up late the night before. god, why is his memory so fuzzy? curse all that alcohol. 

by the time 11 rolls around, hueningkai, beomgyu, and taehyun have emerged from the bedroom in various states of sleepiness. hueningkai immediately turns on some cartoons, and beomgyu curls up against yeonjun. 

taehyun just gives him the evil eye from afar, and yeonjun seriously starts questioning what the hell he did while he was drunk. 

two more hours pass, and the three awake members—save for yeonjun—decide to go pick up some food for the group. yeonjun says he’ll stay because, oddly enough, soobin isn’t awake yet. 

they say their goodbyes (taehyun is  _ still  _ giving him a weird look, what the fuck), and yeonjun crashes helplessly on the couch. at first he thought that maybe soobin was just a little tired, but sleeping into the afternoon? that’s just a bit much, in his opinion. 

something must be wrong. 

so yeonjun gets up from the couch and drags himself to the closed bedroom door. he carefully pries it open and pokes his head inside. sure enough, soobin is still passed out in bed. 

yeonjun finds it so funny yet so concerning how he can still be asleep, even after hueningkai had the tv volume up dangerously high for a couple hours. 

he shuffles over to soobin’s bunk and looks at his peacefully sleeping figure. soobin had always looked so effortlessly gorgeous while he slept, and yeonjun would be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous. 

yeonjun lifts a nervous hand and cradles his palm against soobin’s soft cheek, his thumb rubbing against the skin so gently, as if even the lightest of touches would shatter soobin. 

yeonjun’s eyes scan soobin’s face, and he starts to get a vague memory of something. he still doesn’t fully register anything, not until his eyes hover over soobin’s lips a little too long. 

and then it dawns on him. 

he kissed choi soobin. on the lips. while drunk. oh my god. 

yeonjun’s hand flies back to his side as a gasp falls from his lips, and the sudden movement and noise wakes soobin up. 

soobin doesn’t even seem to see yeonjun at first, and he stretches and takes his time rubbing each eye with a fist until he sees galaxies behind his eyelids. 

when he finally gets his vision straightened out, they lock eyes. 

unlike normally, yeonjun is the first to break the eye contact. he takes a step away from soobin’s bunk with a shocked expression. his cheeks are red. he’s sweating. all of a sudden the room is spinning. is this what a panic attack feels like? he remembers beomgyu having some when they first debuted, but he can’t remember for the love of god how he described them.

“yeonjun?” soobin’s blue hair flies up, and he nearly hits his head against the ceiling when he sits up, eyes wide. “hey, are you okay?” 

this is not going according to plan. why is yeonjun in here, and where the heck is the rest of the group? soobin’s mind is racing as he climbs down from the bunk and plants himself in front of a pale yeonjun. 

“i’m...i’m fine?” 

soobin’s eyebrows raise in confusion. 

“that wasn’t reassuring at all,” he mutters before grabbing one of yeonjun’s hands. “here, feel my pulse. yours is going like,  _ really _ fast.”

yeonjun stares at him like he just admitted to some treasonous crime, his heart rate not slowing down at all. soobin looks up for a split second before doing a double take and catching yeonjun flat out staring at him. 

“what?”

“i’m sorry, soobin,” he says quietly. soobin lowers his hands from their position of pressing yeonjun’s against one of his wrists. 

“huh?”

yeonjun sighs and closes his eyes. 

“don’t act stupid. i’m sorry i um—yeah, last night...sorry?” he cringes at his awful wording and makes a mental note: work on confrontation. especially with soobin because he should  _ not  _ be that intimidating. 

soobin sobs internally; he was hoping yeonjun wouldn’t remember a thing and that they could live happily ever after—or at least go back to that one sided love thing that soobin always had going on where yeonjun didn’t know a thing. it was better that way. 

“it’s fine. don’t worry about it.” (that’s so cool of you, soobin. look at you using your big boy words!!)

“i shouldn’t have done that.”

“stop drawing it out, will you? just reject me so i can move on,” soobin groans. he lets yeonjun’s hand fall back down to his side and shoves his own hands into his pockets. these were becoming very useful. 

yeonjun looks offended for a second before he moves closer to soobin’s face, so close that soobin’s scowl disappears. 

“soobin,” he starts, and the way he looks into his eyes has soobin’s knees shaking under the weight of his body. god, those eyes of yeonjun’s could make him do anything with just one glance. 

soobin doesn’t answer. he knows the rejection is coming, he just hopes yeonjun gets it over with because he’s standing so so close, and soobin can feel his breath on his face, and it’s seriously driving him insane. 

“can i kiss you?” 

soobin’s eyes flutter for a second. did he hear that right? did yeonjun just—

“yes or no, choi soobin,” yeonjun says, and his eyes travel down soobin’s face, teasingly, before making their way back up and gazing into soobin’s. 

“y-yes,” he whispers, so quiet that yeonjun almost isn’t sure he hears him correctly. but with the way soobin’s looking at him, he ears must’ve been right. 

yeonjun watches as soobin closes his eyes, almost like he’s anticipating a slap of some sort, and he hooks two fingers inside each of soobin’s pockets to pull their chests together. 

soobin’s eyes fly open, and he lets a squeak slip past his lips at the sudden action. 

he stares at yeonjun in betrayal, then all of a sudden yeonjun’s leaning in, and their lips meet. 

it’s weird at first, and soobin’s not sure if it’s because it’s been so long since he’s kissed someone or if his brain is seriously going haywire because yeonjun,  _ the  _ choi yeonjun , is kissing him. right now. right in this moment. 

yeonjun’s hands travel to his hips and push him down onto one of the lower bunks. soobin knows the back pain he’s going to have after a few minutes is going to absolutely kill him, but it doesn’t seem worthy enough to make him stop kissing yeonjun. 

their lips slot together, and soobin breathes out heavily when he feels yeonjun pin his arms beside his head, their fingers intertwined. 

yeonjun’s lips move painfully slow, almost as if he’s afraid of breaking soobin. he takes his time biting and nipping at soobin’s bottom lip, drawing out little whimpers here and there. 

yeonjun’s tongue runs itself along soobin’s slightly parted lips before soobin opens his mouth further, and their tongues clash against each other. 

soobin removes a pair of their hands from each other and cards his now free hand through yeonjun’s hair. the soft pink locks fit nicely between his fingers, and he wastes no time pushing yeonjun’s head further, deepening the kiss. 

their tongues tangle together, and the knee that made its way between soobin’s thighs is nearly sending him over the edge.

he pulls yeonjun impossibly closer until their chests are heaving against each other and all that they’re breathing in is one another. yeonjun slows the kissing down again so they can catch their breath, and soobin’s heart rate is flying so fast, and all he can think of is yeonjun’s knee that’s pushing further and further against him, and every single noise that travels between their lips has yeonjun’s head spinning, and—

the bedroom door flies open, and lo and behold, kang taehyun stands there looking at the pair of boys on  _ his  _ bed like he just saw a ghost. and, good riddance, yeonjun supposes, because they most definitely are making out on taehyun’s bed. whoops. 

nobody says a word as taehyun turns around, almost robot-like. he practically sprints out of the room and closes the door loudly. 

yeonjun cautiously looks down at soobin, who is an absolute  _ mess  _ underneath him. no wonder taehyun looked so mortified. he pushes himself off the bed, off of soobin, and takes his hands to pull him up, their chests lightly brushing against each other. 

“he truly has awful timing,” soobin mumbles, and yeonjun can see the obvious blush covering his entire face. “ _ now  _ how am i supposed to face him?”

“is that why you slept in so late, hm?” yeonjun straightens out his shirt as he watches soobin try to unwrinkle his pajamas. he fails and resorts to fixing his hair instead. 

“not exactly.”

yeonjun thinks for a second before letting out a betrayed gasp. 

“you were avoiding  _ me _ , weren’t you?” he practically shouts, and the way that soobin’s head shoots up with a look of denial tells him everything that isn’t going to be said. 

“i was not!” 

“oh really? then why would you sleep in until 3 in the afternoon? you weren’t even on your little walk that long this morning; what were you doing out there?” yeonjun comes closer to soobin with a stupid smirk plastered across his face. 

“that’s classified information!” soobin defends. he puts a hand against yeonjun’s chest to keep him at a reasonable distance. 

“we all know your feelings, soobinnie.”

“i’m not sure you do,” soobin says nervously. the hand on yeonjun’s chest is doing a horrible job, and he can feel yeonjun’s breaths fanning against his hot cheeks. 

“do i need to kiss you again?”

“yeonjun!”

**Author's Note:**

> POOR TAEHYUN SKSBJSVS  
> also do u guys like this writing style?? i’m kinda experimenting


End file.
